


Apologies can't fix this but I'd say it's a start

by Very_Extremely_Quirky



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Extremely_Quirky/pseuds/Very_Extremely_Quirky
Summary: This had only happened once before, he wonders how he didn't realize it sooner. But he knew this feeling, it was the feeling of a soul slowly dying as the afterlife started preparing some space for them- a weird, honestly disturbing, thing the void did to 'welcome' new souls, he supposed.The thing that made this familiar was not the feeling itself, but rather, the person who's soul the void was preparing for.It was Tommy.Wilbur sighed.edit: i hate myself for accidentally foreshadowing tommy's stream. I am truly sorry and feel like i've wronged you all.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 225
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Apologies can't fix this but I'd say it's a start

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm S A D

He had been minding his own business, just kind of laying down and humming to himself.

Ever since Schlatt had disappeared to God-knows-where Wilbur had been stuck here pretty much on his own. There wasn't much to do in the void- but then again, he'd rather this than be back alive any day of the week.

Then suddenly his peace had been interrupted by an odd feeling, it was familiar, but he didn't recognize why immediately.

He sat up, blinking as he looked around, he was confused. Everything was normal today, Actually, he was way happier now that the ram was gone- and he was pretty certain Schlatt had no way of returning here or at least wouldn't any time soon, so what?-

And then he understood. 

This had only happened once before, he wonders how he didn't realize it sooner. But he knew this feeling, it was the feeling of a soul slowly dying as the afterlife started preparing some space for them- a weird, honestly disturbing, thing the void did to 'welcome' new souls, he supposed.

The thing that made this familiar was not the feeling itself, but rather, the person who's soul the void was preparing for.

It was Tommy. 

Wilbur sighed, wondering what his brother was doing now that caused the void to start making 'room' for him. What sort of dumb, reckless adventure had Tommy gotten into now?

Another conflict, perhaps? Was it Dream again? Most likely.

He chuckled bitterly to himself. "Dumb gremlin child." He murmured, but could not help the fond smile that appeared on his lips.

He considered checking on him, he had been able to do it last time, though it was a limited time thing.

He knew it probably would not last.

Tommy had always been one to challenge the limits, break the rules.

He'd cheated death once, he could do it again, could he not?

So, Wilbur decided to leave him be. He'd already tormented him with his presence once. No need to do it again. 

After all, his little brother was smart.

Whatever trouble he was in he'd most likely get out of it in no time.

**~~_He was wrong._ ~~ **

* * *

A day went by and the feeling did not fade, instead it became..stronger? And Wilbur could not help but worry a bit. He was always quick to worry, but he also trusted his brother.

Maybe he was sick, maybe Tommy was healing from some weird- almost fatal wound.

Maybe he was still in danger.

Wilbur tried to brush it off, "it's fine." He told himself, "the dumbass probably just keeps on getting attacked by mobs is all." The feeling would most likely fade in a few hours.

~~**_He should have been there._ ** ~~

* * *

After about 15 minutes, Wilbur cracked.

He could not stop worrying and just had to make sure his baby brother was okay.

It took him a good 10 minutes to remember how to visit the overworld again, a good 5 actually doing it properly, and around 2 more to adjust himself to his old yet new surroundings.

He didn't recognize where he was, which was odd, his soul was supposed to be tied to Tommy, yet the blonde was nowhere to be seen. 'what in the-?' he looked around, it was extremely dark, he could barely see a thing, aside from a torch on the left side of him, the light was dim, it looked about ready to go out.

He didn't understand, why was here here? Was Tommy mining or something? But why would that have anything to do with his death-?

There was a noise, a sob, that came from behind him, and he quickly whipped around to see what it was-

And as he turned to look behind him he saw it.

_if he had a functioning stomach still he would have **puked**._

_Because laying down right in front of him_ in a pool of his **own _blood_** _was his_ **almost-dead** _baby brother, who had a_ fucking sword _sticking out of his stomach, almost pining him to the wall behind him, he was hurt and bruised all over with a bloody nose and a black eye. The poor boy was whimpering, sniffling and crying so loudly Wilbur had no fucking idea how he'd missed it at first._

" ** _TOMMY_?!**"

And then the boy was opening his eyes, wet and puffy icey blue looking into watering, phantom brown ones.

The ghost quickly knelt down in front of his brother, hands cupping the younger's face as tears of his own started to fall.

"W..W'lb'r..?" The younger slurred, immediately coughing up more crimson afterwards. 

Wilbur wanted to die again.

" _Toms,_ " he cried, "My baby boy, my _darling boy,_ who did this to _you_?" He was desperate for answers, desperate to know the name of the bastard who'd **dared** lay a single finger on his Tommy.

As soon as he learned the identity of the culprit, however, he wished he hadn't asked.

"N'k.. n'...J'ck..." Tommy sobbed, followed by another cough and a whimper, Wilbur tried to hold his small, trembling hand to the best of his ability.

_what?_

_No. No, no no no nonono **nononoNONO**_

_he must've misheard, he must've heard this wrong, Niki would not dare hurt his boy, she loved him, she knew Wilbur loved him, Niki wouldn't hurt his boy **why how how how could she how dareshehURTHISBOY**_

Tommy's eyes were slowly closing, Wilbur panicked. "Hey!" He called the boy, who's eyes immediately snapped open, "No falling asleep, okay bubs?" He tried his best to smile and look comforting, like he knew what he was doing, but he guessed his tears weren't really helping, were they?

"H'rts, W'lby.."

And Wilbur wanted to kill someone.

"I know, Toms. I know it hurts, but you gotta wait til someone comes for you, yeah? Let's just wait."

Tommy shook his head, Wilbur's chest ached.

"N'b'dy's comin' W'l." The blonde said, looking up at him with an unreadable expression. 

"No- No," Wilbur argued, _who was he reassuring? Tommy or himself?_ "They will come for you, Tommy." **they _have_ to**.

Tommy started crying again, Wilbur hated himself.

"Th'y _w'n't._ " The teen sobbed, shaking his head, " 'm g'nna die, Wil," a cough, " _I don' w'n **die**_."

"Shh, it's okay, Toms, it's okay." Wilbur tried to reassure him. "They'll come." _stop lying to him._

"pl's don' leave.." Tommy said, so very quiet Wilbur almost didn't hear him. He decided that he hated quiet Tommy.

"I won't leave. I'll be here the whole time." Wilbur smiled, tracing circles over the boy's knuckles over and over in a poor attempt to console him.

But he promised to stay, and for the first time in a long while, he kept his promise, and he stayed.

* * *

**About 5 more minutes passed.**

**Nobody arrived.**

* * *

_It was 5:56 AM when his baby brother couldn't take it anymore, crying to him that he had to go to sleep because the pain was just too much._

_It was 5:56 AM when Wilbur had to suck in a deep breath and tell his brother to close his eyes, to rest._

_It was 5:57 AM when Tommy's breathing slowed, until eventually it stopped all together._

_It was 5:57 when everyone's communicator's buzzed with a message, notifying them of the death of their youngest. Of their mistakes._

**_"Tommyinnit was slain by Nihachu"_ **

_It was 5:58 when Wilbur soot wept for the death of his younger brother, Tommyinnit, a death he, and the whole server were responsible for, a death he had failed to prevent._

_It was 5:58 when a boy who loved bees broke down and cried, screaming into the sky as he pleaded and begged for the gods to tell him this was all some cruel prank._

_It was 5:59 when a piglin hybrid and a father rushed out of their cabin and started to desperately search for a young boy they had wrongfully believed they no longer cared for._

_It was 5:59 when a prison ward, a builder, and yet another person who's heart had been invaded by the loud-mouther teen broke down into tears, holding onto his sheep hybrid friend as they both wept for the failure of a boy they were not able to protect._

_It was 5:59 when a duck hybrid, an enderman hybrid, and those who knew of the boy named Tommyinnit all mourned and grieved in their own ways for a boy who was too loyal and selfless, but who they cherished and cared for too late._

_It was 5:59 when two villains reflected on their actions, both too stubborn to accept their mistake._

It was 6:00 AM when Wilbur soot returned to his brother in the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comfort comes in the NEXT CHAPTER but for now
> 
> Cry.


End file.
